olahraga malam
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Dan Eijun memilih mengejar sang kapten agar rahasia tidak bocor ke tangan pelatih./ "MIYUKI KAZUYAAA!" / hint MiyuSawa


**Diamond no Ace (c) Terajima Yuji**

 **Story (c) panda dayo**

 **Warn : ambigay. hint homoh.**

 **Ya gitu deh.**

 **Don't like don't read gaesss~**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Klub Baseball SMA Seido sedang dalam masa tidak latihan. Mereka mengambil libur latihan setidaknya untuk dua minggu ke depan agar para pemain tidak kelelahan untuk pertandingan dua bulan berikutnya.

Haruichi sebenarnya latihan memukul diam-diam bersama Eijun, tidak mengindahkan kata pelatih. Eijun mengatakan ia ingin lebih baik menjadi pemukul, meski kata Haruichi, Eijun cukup mengeluarkan _bunt_ legendanya ketika tidak berada di posisi pitcher. Mungkin kelebihan Sawamura Eijun adalah semangat dan kerja kerasnya. Eijun bilang, ia ingin memukul dengan keren seperti Miyuki Kazuya, _catcher_ andalan Seido. Setelah melihat beberapa pukulan _awesome_ dari kaptennya itu, mau tak mau membuat Eijun terbakar semangatnya.

"Aku bisa lebih baik dari kacamata sialan itu!" ―motivasi latihan Eijun saat ini. Sebelum mengalahkan lawan macam Todoroki Raichi atau Narumiya Mei, ia percaya harus mengalahkan pemain bintang seperti Kazuya.

 _Tapi, bintang itu selalu jauh dari tempat kita berdiri, bukan?_

Miyuki Kazuya memang berbakat, dan Eijun tahu itu. Apalagi diasah dengan latihan, membuatnya makin tajam terlihat.

"Osu! Osu! Osu!" Eijun terus mengobarkan semangat melalui pukulannya.

"Eijun-kun, ini sudah malam. Kita akhiri saja sebelum ketahuan pelatih dan yang lain." Haruichi memperingatkan. Masalahnya dia juga ikutan.

"Baik, Haruo!" Eijun menghentikan pukulannya dan memberi hormat pada Haruichi.

"Ha..Haruo..?" Haruichi tertawa paksa.

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Sebenarnya tangan Eijun masih gatal ingin latihan, tetapi Haruichi berkata jika ketahuan mungkin saja mereka tidak akan diperbolehkan latihan, bahkan tidak diijinkan ikut pertandingan. Tentu saja Eijun tidak mau mengambil resiko, meski tindakan yang ia lakukan barusan adalah sebuah resiko juga.

"Habis ke mana saja kau, Sawamura?"

Langkah Eijun terhenti di depan pintu kamarnya, ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia menoleh patah-patah, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya,

"Kau! Miyuki Kazuya!" Serunya.

"Aku ini senpai-mu, lho. Dan jangan sebut nama lengkapku, itu sedikit memalukan." Kazuya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Miyuki Kazuya-senpai!" Koreksi Eijun, tapi sama sekali tak mengubah keadaan. Kazuya menepuk dahi, "Ah, sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong, kau dari mana sampai berkeringat begitu?"

Kasih tau gak, ya? Kasih tau gak, ya?

Eijun pun menjawab dengan pedenya,

"Aku dan Haruo habis bermain congklak."

 _Plis deh, mana ada pemain baseball main congklak._

Eijun belum sembuh dari virus bodohnya ternyata.

"Main congklak yang bagaimana sampai membuat kau berkeringat sebanyak itu?" Maaf saja, Miyuki Kazuya bukan orang yang mudah ditipu.

Eijun berkeringat lagi, tapi ini keringat dingin.

"Ya, biar lebih seru aku dan Haruo memberikan hukuman pada yang kalah." Eijun menambah dusta.

"Kau bisa memilih; hukuman dariku atau hukuman dari pelatih? Aku ini kapten, lho."

 _Skak mat._

Eijun selalu saja benci cengiran Kazuya yang selalu terlihat menyebalkan di matanya.

"T-tapi kapten, aku―"

"Baiklah. Hukuman dari pelatih, ya?" Kazuya tertawa-tawa dan berbalik meninggalkannya. Iris emas milik Eijun melihat ke arah Kazuya, berganti dengan pintu kamarnya.

Kazuya. Pintu kamar. Kazuya. Pintu kamar.

Dan Eijun memilih mengejar sang kapten agar rahasia tidak bocor ke tangan pelatih. Demi apapun dia masih sangat ingin dimainkan di pertandingan.

"MIYUKI KAZUYAAA!" Eijun berlari menuju ke arah _catcher_ itu dan menubruk punggungnya. Kazuya yang mempunyai refleks bagus sebisa mungkin menghindar dengan memutar tubuhnya dan memindahkan beban pada Eijun, tapi berakhir dengan―

"Jangan ribut, Sawamu―"

 _―ia yang menindih si pitcher berisik itu._

"―ra?"

Furuya berkedip-kedip. Setelah beberapa detik, ia baru tersadar dengan pemandangan _absurd_ yang sedang dilihatnya. Tadinya ia mendengar suara berisik Sawamura dan berniat menyuruhnya diam, tapi..

Miyuki Kazuya menindih Sawamura Eijun. Keringat _pitcher_ unik itu ada banyak lagi.

 _Oh._

 _Olahraga malam, ya._

"Tolong jangan lakukan di sini. Masih banyak ruangan yang kosong, kan? Ngomong-ngomong, kecilkan suara kalian, ini sudah malam."

Lalu Furuya menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dengan dramatis.

Eijun mengerjap, tak mengerti maksud perkataan Furuya. Sementara Kazuya hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

 _ **a/n**_ : padahal fanfik debut tapi astaghfirullah sekali. salam kenal semua.

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
